justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
High Hopes
(All Stars Mode) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Mediumhttps://prnt.sc/ozbvyv |effort = Moderatehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hq3tt3E1r0 |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = Gray (Beta) |pc = / / / (Bar) |gc = / / / |lc = |kcal = |dura = 3:10 |nowc = HighHopes |pictos = 89 |perf = Thibaut Orsoni (P1) Sarah Magassa (P2) Jocelyn Laurent (P3) Cassandra Markopoulos (P4)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:55886207_428745307876796_3117244482922739940_n.jpg }} "High Hopes" by is featured on , where it is unlocked by finishing the All Stars Mode or by redeeming a code. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a mixed-gender dance crew. Their outfits are based on Roman gladiators. They have purple outlines. P1 P1 is a man with short, black hair and a short, black beard. He wears a gold spiked helmet that leaves half of the back of his head exposed. He also wears a red one-sleeved shirt with black leather straps, two dagger holsters with orange and red ribbons, a black arm-length wraps in his right arm, a pair of black pants, and a pair of yellow shoes with black soles. P2 P2 is a woman with long, black hair in a ponytail. She wears a yellow bra with chains that attach on a black choker in her neck, black and pink arm wraps, a pair of golden wrist cuffs, a red skirt with a golden border, a pair of red knee-high socks, and a pair of flat, black ankle boots. Her accessories include a gold band on her hair, a golden tiara on her head, and a gold rope attached on the side of her skirt. P3 P3 is a man with short, black hair in a pompadour. He wears an orange tunic exposed on both sides, golden shoulder pads, a wide, black belt with gold embellishments and chains, a pair of red capris, and a pair of black leather boots. He has a pink-gold trident attached on his back by a black strap across his chest. P4 P4 is a woman with black and pink braids; her head is shaved on her left side. She wears a blue and yellow sleeveless dress with gold embellishments in the waist, a pair of orange knee-high socks with yellow shin-pads, and a pair of flat, black ankle boots. She has a golden sword attached to her back by a black strap across her chest. Highhopes coach 1.png|P1 Highhopes coach 2.png|P2 Highhopes coach 3.png|P3 Highhopes coach 4.png|P4 Background The background takes place at a coliseum. It starts on an elevator and rises upwards towards the entrance on the coliseum. It shows the entrance and transitions inside. The pink clouds in the sky have an exaggerated swirl pattern. Starting at the bridge, the dancers float away from the coliseum and enter the lavender sky. In the chorus, female statues appear on the clouds and dancers from previous routines that happen to be on the All-Star Mode, such as Lean On (P2), California Gurls, Swish Swish (P1), Starships, Hot N Cold, and the panda from the All Stars mode dance around on other clouds. During the line "Stay up on that rise", they move back into the entrance of the coliseum. They also appear near the end to dance along with the coaches. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P1:' Lift up your right fist. *'P4:' Lift up both of your fists. *'P2:' Put your right hand on your heart. *'P3:' Put your right fist on your chest. Gold Move 2: Raise your right arm up high. This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Highhopes gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Highhopes gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Highhopes gm 1 p4.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) Highhopes gm 1 p4.gif|Gold Move 1 (P4) in-game Highhopes gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Highhopes gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Highhopes gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Highhopes gm 1 p3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game Highhopes gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Highhopes gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Highhopes gm 2 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) Highhopes gm 2 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Highhopes gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''High Hopes'' is the second song by Panic! at the Disco in the series. **Thus, Panic! at the Disco is tied for the record for the longest absence since the artist's debut and their second game, with eight games. They share this record with Q-Tip. *''High Hopes'' was played during Ubisoft s E3 2019 press conference. *''High Hopes'' was yet to be unlocked in the Nintendo Switch version of the Gamescom build, unlike in the Xbox One and PS4 builds, rendering it unplayable if the player tried to select it from the menu. *The coaches from California Gurls, Hot N Cold, Lean On (P2), Starships, Swish Swish (P1), and the All Stars Mode panda make cameos in the background. **The panda was the only background character not doing the dance towards the end. *A Behind-the-Scenes shooting of Built For This performing the moves in the chorus was shared through social media, although the coach does not appear in the background. *The second Gold Move pictogram for P2 incorrectly instructs P1 to raise his right arm again. *At the end of the routine, when the 4 dancers pose, so do the past dancers in their own unique pose. *P1, P3, and P4 appear in the background of Skibidi. *Completing High Hopes in All Stars Mode will unlock the song in Mode or by entering the code "happy10years". *Playing three times unlocks the song's Roman woman statute and cloud sticker. Gallery Game Files Highhopes cover generic.png|''High Hopes'' Highhopes cover albumcoach.png| album coach highhopes_cover_albumbkg.png| album background highhopes_banner_bkg.png| menu banner highhopes_map_bkg.png| map background HighHopes 1293.png|P1 s avatar Highhopes p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar HighHopes 1294.png|P2 s avatar HighHopes 1295.png|P3 s avatar HighHopes 1296.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Highhopes jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Highhopes jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Highhopes jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images Highhopes teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BySzPcvg79n/M/ref> Highhopes teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1135939271884517376 Highhopes teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Highhopes twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1138536381385457664 highhopes promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay 6011bf2a-a7c9-45fb-8b8a-276ec08dd8fe. CR0,1,970,300 PT0 SX970 V1 .jpg|The routine in a promotional picture on Amazon, along with P1 of Kill This Love 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Behind the Scenes highhopes rehearsals.jpg|Rehearsals of the routine Beta Elements Highhopes jd2020 beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen Others Highhopes thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Highhopes thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Screenshot 2019-11-05 at 3.50.07 PM.png|Code unlock screen Videos Official Music Video Panic! At The Disco - High Hopes (Official Video) Teasers High Hopes - Gameplay Teaser (US) High Hopes - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2020 - High Hopes 'All Stars Mode' High Hopes - Just Dance 2020 (All Stars Mode) References Site Navigation es:High Hopes Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Panic! at the Disco Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Sarah Magassa Category:Jocelyn Laurent Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:All Stars